Dark side
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: A news report about a little girl brings back painful haunting memories for Anaya. Mo tries to help her and her cat brings them closer together. Based off the Kelly Clarkson Song Mo X OC. One shot. Warning: Mild language.


**Dark side**

* * *

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me? Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's picture perfect but we're worth it _

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

* * *

**Anaya's POV**

Mo and I are sitting on the couch flipping through channels to see if anything good was on. My tuxedo cat sandwiched herself in between us purring. "Hey Mama" I say to her scratching her head.

"Mama?"Mo Asks puzzled.

"Yeah, my mom and I didn't know she was a female until she was pregnant with her first litter." I respond.

"Makes sense" he says. We both laugh looking at each other. The news was on. Unfortunately that was the only thing on that was good. I continued to watch when there it was reported that a girl had gotten raped and killed by her mother's boyfriend. I look down and get tense. This pissed me off. My face started feel slightly hot, and my hands clench my legs, "Sick bastard" I mumble; out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mo looking at me. He places his large hand on my small hand, "You okay?" he asks. I look up at him and nod a yes, then look down again. My fingers play with his to tune out the report. Then I hear that the mother did not believe it to be true denies the allegations. This really struck a chord with me. I get up and go to the bathroom and lock the door. I run to the toilet and begin to vomit. The memories started to flood back to me. Then there was a knock on the door; "Yaya you good?" Mo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I respond, "I'll be out in a minute" I flushed the toilet and sat kneeling there. The thought of any man doing such a thing to a little girl made me furious and sick to my stomach. I finally pulled myself together, brushed my teeth, and rinse my mouth to get the smell of vomit off of my breath. I walk out of the bathroom and make my way to my bedroom. I look around the room and get increasingly frustrated and angry…

**Mama's POV**

Anaya and her friend Mo were watching T.V. I made myself comfortable and sandwiched in between them. Anaya greets me then scratches my head. Mo questions my name and she explains. And they both laugh. A few minutes into watching T.V., I saw that Anaya didn't look so good. Anaya got up and walked to the bathroom. I think it was something on T.V. that made her act like this. A few minutes later, I could hear gagging. I jump down off the couch and sit outside the bathroom, and began to meow thinking she would hear me. Mo stood behind me and knocked on the door and asked if she was Okay. She said she was fine and would be right out. He sighs then looks at worried, sighs then goes back to the couch. A few moments later, she opens the door and I look at her. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. She looked disillusioned. I moved out her way as she walked to her room. I could tell something was wrong with her and wanted to alert Mo. I see that he was holding his head and didn't know what else to do. I know that he deeply cares for her; so I brush up against his leg to get his attention meowing as loud as I could. He just looked down at me and still had a look of worry on his face. He leans back and looks at the ceiling. I jump onto the couch, to get his attention even further, I sit next him and Meow again batting on his arm…

**Mo's POV**

After checking up on Anaya, I walked back to the couch. I was really worried and I really didn't know what to do. I love her, but I felt like I did something wrong. After a few minutes, I see that she finally comes out of the bathroom; but that she wasn't making her way to the couch, she was making her way to her room instead. She closes the door. I hold my head and I feel something brush up on my leg. It was her cat mama. Mama starts meowing at me and I look at her. "I know, I'm worried too," I say to her before I lean back and look at the ceiling. She jumps on the couch and meows again. She bats at my arm again and I look at her, "What is it Mama?" she continues to meow, then jumps down then walks to Anaya's room claws at the door meows then looks back at me. I look at her puzzled then hear crashing coming from Anaya's room. I get up and run to Anaya's room and knock on the door. "Yaya" I ask? I try her door knob and find that the door is already unlocked. I look around the room to find it a complete disaster. Mama walks in and jumps onto the bed and sits at the opposite end. I also see that the window is open with the curtains billowing in the wind. "_Ah shit"_ I mumble to myself. I pace towards the window until I see Anaya crouched on the bed with her head buried in her lap. "Yaya?"

**Anaya's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed. My head was buried half in my lap. I was looking out the window. I look down to my right and see mama meowing at me. "Hey mama" I say as I pet her. She purrs. I look out the window until out the corner of my eye I see a pair of pink legs walk up next to me.

"Yaya?" I see Mo and quickly turn my head away. I didn't want him to see me like this. "You okay?" he asks. I say nothing. "Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head no. He sits next to me. "Then what is it?"

"You know what I hate more than a parent with a pedo significant other? A parent with a pedo significant other and does nothing about it." I respond. "I was just like that little girl once." I say to him. He strokes my head "I felt like my mom never listened"

"I'm sure she tried her best." He responds.

"Well tellin' me to grow up sure as hell didn't work. It seemed like she was pinning the blame on me, like it was my fault. I try to tell her, but it seemed like she didn't listen." My voice begins to shake "I felt so betrayed." A tear rolls down my cheek "She didn't give a damn about me."

"I sure she did and still does" he says.

"I hate them!"

"You don't mean that."

I lose control and I break down start crying. His long fingers run through my thick shaggy dark brown hair. "I hate them both." I say again.

"You may hate ya mom's bf but, I know you still love ya mom."

"If he ever comes near me, his ass is dead."

He slowly wraps one arm around me, then scoops his other arm under my legs and positions me to sit me in his lap and holds me. I rest my head on his broad shoulder and feel the warmth of his body. "As long as I'm here, he'll never hurt you." he says. I feel his voice vibrate off of him. He felt so good, it gave me chills. I look up at him with blood shot teary eyes and I smile. He looks back down at me with beautiful almond shaped coffee brown eyes and smiles back. He takes off the white bandanna from his hip and wipes my tears. "I mean that." His tone was serious.

I rest my head back on his shoulder and play with the strings on his hoodie, "Thank you" I say to him.

He wraps his arms tighter around me. His soft brown lips kiss my nose, then kiss forehead. I close my eyes and I absorb each one. The second kiss feeling softer than the first. He then places forehead his on mine and whispers "I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and stroke the back of his head, "I love you too" I say back. A few minutes later, Mama brushes up against my leg. She purrs and we look at her with a smile. I scratch her head and say "Thanks Mama." She knew my pain and must have alerted him. She already knew that he cares about me and loved me. She brought him to me. She's my best friend and I am forever grateful to her.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is currently down and Chapter 8 might be pushed back to September, but I am making other stories in the mean time.**


End file.
